kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
45. His Butler, Serene
His Butler, Serene (その執事、従容, Sono Shitsuji, Shōyō) is the forty-fifth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime, and the ninth episode of Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus. Summary At Phantomhive Manor, Dagger and Beast notice disturbance in their surroundings. They seek to find their target, but encounter Baldroy instead, who informs them that Finnian took the back door, while Mey-Rin took the sides. Dagger abruptly attacks him before he could finish talking, and Beast assists him. Finnian and Mey-Rin reveal that they are on the top floor. Dagger and Beast struggle against attacks from all three opponents, and soon escape, resolving to capture their target first. They attempt to enter the drawing room but stumbles upon a trap that discloses to Baldroy their location. Dagger and Beast briefly face off with Mey-Rin then Finnian, but manage to flee. Subsequently, Dagger and Beast approach the kitchen where Baldroy is at. Baldroy wields a machine gun, dealing greatly destructive blows. Dagger dives on top of Beast to shield her, and gets fatally injured as a result. In his dying breath, he tells her to run, and says that he wanted to take her "over the hill." Beast screams in grief and angrily assaults Baldroy. Finnian hurls a large structure into the room, and Baldroy joins him and Mey-Rin outside. Baldroy explains that the kitchen is mantled in finely ground flammable powder, and asks if she has heard of the flour mill accident in Minnesota that killed eighteen men. He then lights a match. Concurrently, Ciel Phantomhive states that the Phantomhive servants are private soldiers he and Sebastian Michaelis personally selected, shocking Joker. Baldroy tosses the match in the kitchen, and Beast thinks of Joker and the other first-stringers before the explosion engulfs her. Grell Sutcliff reviews their Cinematic Records; Beast, born on May 22, 1864, is actually Mally, the daughter of "scullery maid" Amelia, and she died on February 9, 1889, due to multiple lacerations and loss of blood caused by an explosion. Joker desperately hopes that his comrades will survive, even if he could not. He muses that like Tom the piper's son, they could only "play one tune," and wonders, while crying, how life would have turned out differently had they been born in some other country with intact bodies. Ciel tells him not to cry, as it would not change anything since the world is not kind to anyone. When Joker refers to him by Smile, Ciel insists that his one and only name is "Ciel Phantomhive." Doctor then arrives, and is unfazed by Ciel and Sebastian's presence. When Joker urges him to run, Doctor points out that he is not one of the kidnappers, unlike Joker and the first-stringers, and simply did what Kelvin hired him to do, thus there is no need for him to escape. He demonstrates that he is completely capable of walking, much to Joker's surprise. He expresses his disappointment with Kelvin's debilitated state, as he had just finally found a patron who understood his ideals. He divulges that he had worked earnestly for years to make the perfect prosthetic and ultimately concluded that children's bones are the "finest material." Joker becomes extremely horrified upon realizing that Doctor recycles the children's corpses by employing their bones to construct prosthetics that Joker and the others have used. Joker proclaims that if he had known this fact he would not have used them, and Doctor questions if this would have been the case. When Joker goes quiet, Doctor requests that Ciel hire him and introduce him to Queen Victoria. Ciel insults him, and Doctor says that everyone sings his praises until he or she knows the truth. While dragging the little girl to a table in the center of the room, he remarks that Kelvin was the only exception; he was highly motivated to gain beauty, and spared no expense covering Doctor's materials and costs—a "top-class patron." Ciel suffers from trauma when he sees the little girl being mutilated in a similar manner as he was years ago; he drops his gun, screams, and vomits. Sebastian tells Ciel to call his name. Ciel does as such and orders him to kill them. Sebastian promptly kills Doctor, and crushes Kelvin's head with his foot. Afterward, Ciel commands him to burn the entire manor down along with all of its inhabitants, despite the Queen's specific orders to find the kidnappers and rescue the children. He vehemently reminds Sebastian that he must obey him no matter the circumstances. Sebastian, then, carries out his wish. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kelvin *Ciel Phantomhive *Joker *Sebastian Michaelis *Finnian *Jumbo *Wendy *Mey-Rin *Tanaka *Peter *Grell Sutcliff *Dagger *Beast *Baldroy *Doctor Trivia *Yana Toboso co-wrote Grell's scene.http://akumadeenglish.tumblr.com/post/156270457861/yana-tobosos-involvement-in-book-of-circus References Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus